yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Yugi and Pandora's Duel (manga)
Dark Yugi and Pandora had a Duel in the preliminary rounds of the Battle City tournament. Yugi Dueled Pandora in the basement of the RPG Hobby Trading Cards shop, after discovering it was a front for rare hunters. Pandora hoped to prove himself as the true master of the "Dark Magician" by winning this Duel. The Duel was setup in such a way that the loser's legs would be cut off by sawblades. Although Dark Yugi won the Duel, Yugi Mutou saved Pandora from being dismembered. Events Prior , greeted by the projection of Pandora's "Dark Magician"]] As Dark Yugi wondered how the Rare Hunters had known Jonouchi had "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", Yugi remembered that the clerk at the RPG Hobby Trading Cards shop had seen data on their cards before he gave them the Duel Disks, leading them to suspect the shop was a front for Rare Hunters. Inside the shop, Dark Yugi saw his Duelist profile on the clerk's computer. A projection of a "Dark Magician" then came out of the screen and introduced his master, Pandora, as the true user of the "Dark Magician", who was about to Duel Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi explained that cards and Duelists choose each other based on trust and when the two hearts are bound by trust, the card's true power will display. He accepted the challenge to determine who was the true master of the "Dark Magician". Pandora led Dark Yugi to his room in the basement, which was filled with magician equipment and occult paraphernalia. They stood inside a round stage, which Pandora believed to be fitting for a match between two "Dark Magicians". As they shuffled their Decks, Dark Yugi warned Pandora that shotgun shuffling could damage his cards. They then cut each other's Decks. Pandora commented that he would like to show Dark Yugi something to prove that they are blood brothers and pulled a chain hanging from the ceiling. This caused shackles to appear around their legs and clamp them to the arena and exposed two large slaw blades that would draw closer to their corresponding Duelists as they lost Life Points. When a Duelist's Life Points reached 0, they would have their feet cut off and a box would open at their opponent's feet, allowing the opponent to free himself. Dark Yugi asked if such a Duel that kills people was fun for Pandora, to which he replied "Why, yes... because I'm the one who'll win." The Duel ]] Having cut the edges of his "Dark Magician" cards and using his stripper technique, Pandora had ensured he got "Dark Magician" in his opening hand. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" in Defense Mode and Set "Brain Control". Pandora's turn Pandora Summoned "Legion the Fiend Jester" in Defense Mode. Dark Yugi's turn Judging by Pandora's shotgun shuffling, Dark Yugi suspected he had enough disregard for his cards to cut them. Knowing Pandora had used the stripper technique, Dark Yugi used "Card Destruction" to reset both player's hands. He commented that only a fool would Duel a conjurer without taking precautions against cheating. Dark Yugi activated his face-down "Brain Control", taking control of "Legion the Fiend Jester". He then sacrificed both monsters to Summon his own "Dark Magician" and pledged to show Pandora how his cards feel when he cuts them up. "Dark Magician" attacked Pandora directly (Pandora: 4000 → 1500 Life Points). Pandora began to panic as his buzzsaw drew closer to him. Dark Yugi remarked that if shaving cards was Pandora's idea of tactics, he should maybe shave a few inches off Pandora. He offered Pandora a chance to surrender, but Pandora enjoyed the adrenaline and the taste of the death too much. Pandora claimed to be in control and that Dark Yugi was the audience for his show, "Pandora's Great Escape". Pandora's turn Pandora Summoned a monster in Defense Mode and Set "Coffin of Dark Resurrection". Dark Yugi's turn " cards Summoned]] Dark Yugi considered that by Summoning another monster, he could defeat Pandora's monster and attack directly to win. He Summoned "Beta the Magnet Warrior", but Pandora activated "Coffin of Dark Resurrection", which sucked his own monster and "Beta" into a coffin in order to resurrect his "Dark Magician" which had been discarded earlier. The two players were left with a "Dark Magician" each. With each of them having a monster with same ATK, Dark Yugi thought whoever Summoned the next monster would be at a disadvantage, as it would be easy pickings for their opponent's "Dark Magician". He did not want to immediately attack either, as it would result in both magicians' destruction. He figured that the only way out of the stalemate was to defeat the enemy magician with Spell or Trap Cards. Dark Yugi Set two cards in the Spell and Trap Card Zone and ended his turn. Pandora thought that Dark Yugi was not entirely ignorant of how to fight a "Dark Magician". cards.]] Pandora's turn Pandora also Set two cards in the Spell and Trap Card Zone and ended. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Set one more card in the Spell and Trap Card Zone and ended. Pandora's turn Pandora also Set one card in the Spell and Trap Card Zone and ended. Intermediate turns After an unspecified number of turns, each player had their "Dark Magician" and four face-down cards in their respective Spell and Trap Card Zones. Pandora's turn " saves Dark Yugi's "Dark Magician" from "Mystic Guillotine".]] Pandora declared that there had been enough waiting and he was ready to attack. He activated his face-down "Mystic Guillotine", placing Dark Yugi's "Dark Magician" on a guillotine to be executed. However Dark Yugi activated his face-down "Magical Hats", hiding "Dark Magician" under one of four hats, leaving one of the empty ones get cut by the guillotine. Pandora activated his face-down "Thousand Knives" in another attempt to destroy Dark Yugi's "Dark Magician", but Dark Yugi played "De-Spell" dispelling the effects of both "Thousand Knives" and "Magical Hats". " clears "Magical Hats" and "Thousand Knives".]] Pandora finally attacked Dark Yugi's "Dark Magician" with his own, causing both monsters to be destroyed. Both players then immediately activated "Monster Reborn" to revive them. Dark Yugi complimented Pandora, saying that their magicians were evenly matched. He admitted to himself that Pandora was a tough magic-user, but thought that the key to victory was down to whichever of them would trust himself and his cards until the end. Pandora's turn Pandora Set a card in the Spell and Trap Card Zone and ended. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Set two cards in the Spell and Trap Card Zone and ended. Pandora's turn Pandora activated "Beckon to the Dark" to pull Dark Yugi's "Dark Magician" into the void of infinite darkness, but Dark Yugi activated "Mystical Rift Panel" to change the target to Pandora's "Dark Magician". Pandora laughed about "Beckon to the Dark" being a decoy to bait Dark Yugi into playing a Trap Card, as he activated "Nightmare Chains". The effect of "Mystical Rift Panel" was negated and Dark Yugi's "Dark Magician" was chained up, unable to attack or defend. " (In the English version, the cross is replaced with a grill.)]] Pandora's "Dark Magician" attacked Dark Yugi directly (Dark Yugi: 4000 → 1500 Life Points). As Dark Yugi's buzzsaw moved closer to him and Pandora asked if he was ready to be dismembered. He declared that when Dark Yugi's Life Points reach 0, Pandora's Great Escape would be complete and Dark Yugi would bring down the curtain with his own blood. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi played "Big Shield Guardna" in Defense Mode to protect himself from further attacks from the "Dark Magician". Pandora's turn Pandora commented on Dark Yugi hiding behind a wall, but said that it would not work. He Summoned "Malice Doll of Demise" and activated "Ectoplasmer". He explained that it would extract the soul energy of a monster and use them as weapon, which would go right around Dark Yugi's wall. The monster whose soul was extracted would die, but he felt that was a small price for winning. "Malice Doll of Demise" was converted to ectoplasm with half its ATK. This damaged Dark Yugi directly (Dark Yugi: 1500 → 700 Life Points). Pandora claimed that despite Dark Yugi's prodigious skills, he could not win because he lacked the ruthlessness necessary to become a true master of magicians. The ectoplasm was then extracted from his "Dark Magician", with a resultant 1250 ATK. Before it was launched, Dark Yugi asked if Pandora could not hear his monster crying. Dark Yugi thought he was about to lose, but the ectoplasm was then extracted from his own "Dark Magician", which formed a shield to protect Dark Yugi, leaving his Life Points undamaged. Pandora was surprised that Dark Yugi's "Dark Magician" had become a shield without instruction from Dark Yugi and wondered if this meant the card became a shield by its own will. Pandora Set another card in the Spell and Trap Card Zone. As he ended his turn, he said that he knew Dark Yugi only had one "Dark Magician" in his Deck. Having another two in his own Deck, he believed the title of master was as good as his. Yugi replied that if Pandora was a true master of magicians, his ears would be filled with the cries of the soul of the monster he just sent to its death. Pandora smiled and commented that he could hear nothing of the sort and just the sound of the sweet music of the saw about to cut up Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi drew "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts". As Pandora had no monsters on his side of the field, Dark Yugi saw this as a chance to attack and Summoned "Gazelle". Pandora then activated "Devil's Scales", which destroyed Dark Yugi's monsters, until he had the same number as Pandora, leaving him with none. With the field cleared, Dark Yugi worried that the next person to Summon a monster and keep it on the field would win. Pandora's turn " appears on Dark Yugi's side.]] Pandora activated "Dark Magic Curtain", Summoning another "Dark Magician" at the cost of half of his Life Points (Pandora: 1500 → 750 Life Points). With the speed of his attacks and Summoning, he claimed that his Deck was superior to Dark Yugi's in every way and that Dark Yugi must admit that he is the true master of the magicians, the ultimate archmage. Worried about Dark Yugi's two face-down cards, Pandora played "Anti-Magic Arrows" to destroy them and proceeded to attack with "Dark Magician". However the "Dark Magic Curtain" appeared on Dark Yugi's side. Dark Yugi explained that its effect extends across the field, allowing both players to use its magic. He paid half his Life Points to use it (Dark Yugi: 700 → 350 Life Points), but Pandora protested that Dark Yugi only had one "Dark Magician" in his Deck. Dark Yugi replied that he did only have one, but in the world of Duel Monsters, "Dark Magician" has an apprentice who inherited his vast powers and proceeded to Summon "Dark Magician Girl". ", strengthened by both Dark Yugi and Pandora's "Dark Magicians"]] With only 2000 ATK, Pandora thought "Dark Magician Girl" was weak enough to be beaten by his "Dark Magician". However "Dark Magician" was destroyed in the exchange. Dark Yugi explained that "Dark Magician Girl" carries the legacy of her master, as he watches over her, giving her 500 ATK for each "Dark Magician" in the Graveyard. Pandora objected that Dark Yugi only had one "Dark Magician" in the Graveyard, but was told to take a closer look as apparitions of both Dark Yugi and Pandora's "Dark Magicians" appeared behind "Dark Magician Girl". Pandora was surprised that his monster had helped her and Dark Yugi affirmed that she inherits the souls of the dead magicians regardless of where they are buried, including Pandora's "so-called slave whom he had ruthlessly killed" (Dark Magician Girl: 2000 → 3000 ATK). Following the residual damage from the battle, Pandora lost the Duel (Pandora: 700 → 0 Life Points). Aftermath saves Pandora.]] Dark Yugi declared that when Duelists treat cards as nothing but objects, they go down the path of ruin and defeat and that Pandora had lost because his magician had turned on him. Pandora argued that that was impossible as cards did not have minds of their own. Dark Yugi then reminded Pandora that his last act of cruelty was waiting for him, as the buzzsaw drew closer to his legs. The box at Dark Yugi's feet opened, giving him a key to free himself. Pandora pretended to be afraid, before producing a spare key he had hidden in his sleeve. However Marik Ishtar used the Millennium Rod to get inside Pandora's head and reminded him that he had lost the Duel and must pay the price. He altered Pandora's mind, making him unable to see or feel the key. Yugi Mutou then took control of his own body back from Dark Yugi. He ran over to Pandora, unlocked him and pulled him away from the saw. Yugi protested that this was just sick and no game was worth dying for. Taking full control of Pandora, Marik spoke to Yugi and asked why he did that. Having not spoken with Yugi before, Marik introduced himself and informed him of his vendetta with the pharaoh, Dark Yugi. Before leaving, Marik regurgitated Pandora's memories of the deaths of his mother and lover and put them fresh in his mind. He let Pandora fall unconscious and said that he when he woke up he would feel the suicidal tendencies he had at those moments of his life and commit suicide upon waking up. Cards used The following cards from each players' Decks were shown. References Category:Battle City Duels (manga)